Hell's Angels
by Rob Wright
Summary: A gang of school friends join the British Paratroopers Division during the fierce conflict of the Second World War. During an invasion on the German front line, their company gets separated from the rest of the division. Will they manage to regroup? Or wi


Hell's Angels  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Hell's Angels is set in the early 1940's during the Second World War. The story starts in 1940 when the Allied forces were struggling to fend off the Axis forces. Germany was threatening to invade Britain in Operation Sea lion. If the allies were going to win the war they would need a bigger army.soon! The story starts in a small town called Grimston in Norfolk, England.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Mark woke up, the wireless was blaring. "Join the army today, serve your country and make you family proud!" "I must have left the radio on last night.Oh no, I'm late for school!" Mark is eighteen. He is in his last year at Grimston Grammar School for Boys. He is a slim build and has short dark brown hair. People know him as 'the layabout'. He is late for everything, but it extremely intelligent, a natural gift, that he does not deserve.  
  
Mark ran out of the house and slammed the door shut. He got on his bike and peddled as fast as he could down the road to Grimston Grammar School. He parked his bike under the shelter and steamed through the front doors. Lessons had started. Mark opened the door silently and slithered into his seat. "You're late again Mr Evans," sighted Mr Bright, his teacher. "I am so sorry sir, my parents forgot to wake me up this morning and so I had no time for breakfast and then." "Silence Mr Evans. That will do. Now get on with your work and be quiet. We are researching the mystery of the Lost Battalion during the Great War in 1916. You will find sufficient information on page 13 of your book." "Thank you sir," breathed Mark, relieved. Mark moved towards his friend Eddie, who was urging him to sit in the seat next to him. "The chaps and I have been thinking about what to do after graduation. Now you may think this is rather bold, but you being the rambunctious one out of the lot of us, you should take it rather well compared to Miles, who threw up." Mark turned round to look at Miles. He was looking pale and had a stressful tinge to him. He was sitting next to John, who mouthed to Mark, "Don't ask." "OK Eddie, what are you trying to say?" Mark began to look quite nervous. "Well." Eddie spluttered "We all want to enlist in the British Army. Give Jerry and old kick up the backside if you know what I mean." "Well it's not really a surprise to me. I have been thinking of joining up. Looks like our chaps could do with some more help." "GREAT! Then it's settled, next week after our graduation party we will go to the enlisting office on Church Street and sign up. It is perfect. They are recruiting Pals Battalions at the moment, which means we will all be together." Eddie replied, excitedly. "Ehem!" Mr Bright cleared his throat loudly. He looked annoyed at Eddie and Mark. "Sorry Sir," Mark replied nervously. "After school, we will all meet at the school gates." Eddie whispered. They all nodded in reply.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The bell rang. School was over. As they had said, they all met at the school gates. The gang consisted on four eighteen year old boys, Mark, Eddie, John and Miles. Mark was the loudest and so naturally took the lead. Eddie was a very tall boy with a medium build. He had short blonde hair that glistened in the sunlight. Eddie was vain. It was a fact. He always had a comb and a mirror with him. His side parting was always perfect. John was huge. He was big boned and full of muscle. You would always see him lifting some sort of weight, whether it was a large stone he found on the side of the road, or a box of heavy encyclopaedias. John had a shaved head and a crooked nose. He loved to box and captained the school's rugby team. Miles was the quietest one of the gang. He was small and slim. He was the perfect target for bullies, but as he hung about with John, nobody even dared to make eye contact with him. He worked hard and was fluent in French, Italian, Spanish and German.  
  
"Ok, so we all agree with joining up? Doing something worth living?" Mark questioned. They all nodded with some enthusiasm and looked excited. As they walked down the street they turned their heads. On the wall was a huge enlistment banner. It showed bright blue skies and a platoon of soldiers sitting on a lovely cut lawn, laughing and smoking cigarettes. On the top in big bold letters it read, "Have a holiday, join the army!" "Wow," screamed John. The army is the place for me. I hope we get drafted to the army. "It does look nice, it will be like an adventure for us all," replied Mark. They carried on walking down the path, smiling at each other, dreaming of their holiday. 


End file.
